Gone
by PsychoCreep
Summary: Taken over from psychoticgaaralover! I've only written chapter two, but she asked me to re-upload this and the ending, when she gets done with it. same summary, Naruto has a bad dream, goes to Hidden Sand to deliver important document, ends up saving Gaara's life at a cost. Again I know that the first chapter is already on here, she asked me to do it cause she's bored of this site.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes- First story so when you review be gentle!

Warnings- Rating M for eventual Yaoi and cussing, probably a character death or near death.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto that title belongs to Misashi Kishimoto

Read, review, enjoy, so forth and so on.

"N-Naruto, we were to late, Gaara's dead. I'm sorry." Naruto's heart pounded in his ribcage at the sound of those words. Not because tears were evident in Sakura's voice and face, no not that, but because of the meaning of the words she just uttered. Gaara can't be, he can't be dead. He felt the stinging sensation that came before the onslaught of tears at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried but he felt the proof slide down his cheek. His long time crush was gone. Never to come back to him. Never. Gaara! No! And with that Naruto bolted straight up in his bed, gasping and covered in a cold sweat. It's been two months since the venture to save Gaara from the Akatski and Naruto was still not over seeing Gaara lifeless. He shivered at the thought. Deciding that since he was up he might as well get ready for the day. An hour later Naruto was walking up the street, not heading anywhere in particular since everyone was off on a mission.

"Naruto hold up a minute!"

Looking behind him Naruto spotted Shizune running up to him.

"Oh, hey, what's up Shizune?"

"Lady Hokage wants to see you real quick, she has a mission for you."

"All right! It's about time! I've been so bored!" And with that Naruto took off heading towards the Hokage's place.

"Naruto I need you to get this document to Sunagakure. It's a treaty to re-emphasis the peace between the two villages. Only the Kazekage is allowed to see it. I'd love to send someone with you, but everyone else is off on other missions so you'll be going alone. Any questions?"

"None at the moment Grandma Tsunade. I'll make sure Gaara get's this document, dattebayo!"

"All right take the document and go."

Author's note- I decided to end it here because it's the first break for like five pages, anyways please review PLEASE! Oh and I don't really know when the next update will be, I don't have regular computer access so bare wif me. Byes for now.


	2. Gone: chapter two, Fighting for you

_**A/N- I am not psychoticgaaralover, I am her best real life friend, PsychoCreep. She asked me to write this chapter because she couldn't think of anything good, so here I am. Psychoticgaaralover has given up on her dream to be a writer, know she's a singer. She's kinda weird. Well anyway I'm posting this and the last chapter for her, so enjoy. She wrote the last chapter which does contain a lemon. As we speak she's watching me type. Apparently I have to post warnings? Well then this chapter WILL have violence (mild because psychoticgaaralover hates serious violence) a very bad attempt at romance (I suck at fluff), swearing, and a broken door. I don't own any of the characters, or even the story. All I own is the Laptop this is written on, and this single chapter. Please Read, Review, and GIVE ME YOUR WAFFLES!**_

_**Gone chapter 2: Fighting for you.**_

_Why in the world is the desert so fucking hot? _Naruto was tying his jacket around his waist attempting to cool himself done. It wasn't working. He looked up from staring at the unbroken tan of the sand to see, far off in the distance, a slight difference in the rolling dunes. He could have been wrong, but it seemed as though the thing was curved. _Only way to find out is to get there. _So onwards he trudged.

_**~This time skip is brought to you by the fabulous me. Enjoy being in my awesome presence.~**_

Naruto glanced up to see how close he was to the mysterious object to find that he had nearly ran into a sand colored wall. It was definitely curved. He glanced side to side, looking for the entrance. _Guess I'll have to walk around a bit, cause I don't see it._ Sticking close to the wall, Naruto walked to the left. It took him a few minutes to find the entrance. He walked up to the gate and handed the sand shinobi stationed there his identification. Past the gate, Naruto was assaulted by the sights and smells of a festival. There were little suns everywhere, some were smiling, some frowning, some scary, and some sad. Masked kids ran past the leaf Genin, shouting with glee. Vendors barked out their wares, all trying to out shout each other. Game booths offered prizes varying from stuffed squirrels, to cash prizes. The streets were crowded with all kinds of people and entertainers. Naruto couldn't a single step without running into someone. It took him the better part of an hour to reach the Kazekage's place. Naruto opened the door, and ran into something big, warm, and slightly squishy.

"Oh hey Naruto, sorry about that. Didn't know you were comin'. Hey what are you doing here anyway?" Naruto looked up from his position on the floor to see a large, tan hand offering some help. It was Kankuro, being closely followed by a dressed up Temari. He took the offered help and dusted himself off.

"Grandma Tsunade asked me to deliver an important document to Gaara. Hey what's with the festival outside?"

"Oh that's just the annual Sun Celebration. _**(Yes I know MLP has a Sun Celebration, ignore the coincidental name.)**_ It's the day that we celebrate Sunagakure's founding. Doesn't Konaha celebrate its founding?" Temari answered.

"Well ya, I just didn't expect to walk in on a festival going on."

"How long are ya' stayin'?"

"Only for tonight, maybe I'll visit the festival, but for now I have to get this document to Gaara. See ya'!" And with that the hyperactive blonde took off past the sand shinobi. He knocked on the Kazekage's door, and upon hearing the emotional _'Come in' _entered to see his favorite red head. Naruto's heart beat a little faster when he saw Gaara. He looked the same as ever, powerful, emotionless, and observant. Naruto couldn't see his mint green eyes, since they were downcast towards the desk, but he knew that if those eyes happened to look at him, he would simply melt.

"Hey Gaara, Tsunade sent me with some sort of renewal treaty? Something like that, so uh here ya' go." The blonde put the sealed document on his crushes' desk. He watched as Gaara read then signed it. The minty eyes stared straight into his as Gaara handed the document back to Naruto.

"How long are you staying?"

"Oh, um…. Only for tonight, I have to get going in the morning. Why?"

"Would you like to join me in visiting the festival?" That question surprised Naruto; he hadn't expected the red head to ask him something like that. Blue stared into green ones, trying to catch just a hint of sarcasm, thinking it was a joke. All Naruto could see was sincere curiosity. _He really wants to go with me. Like, like on a date! Oh crap I have to give him an answer. _

"I'd love to go with you, Gaara. Unless you're busy."

"No, I'm not. Signing that treaty was the last thing I had to do today. So let's go ahead and go." Gaara didn't sound eager, just the usual expressionless tone, Naruto wasn't so sure Gaara actually wanted to go. But they headed down the stairs and out to the streets anyway. _Damn, when did he get taller than me?_ It was true; the short red head had grown, and was now taller than the Kitsune. Ignoring this, Naruto focused on having fun. At first the conversation was forced, but as the night wore on the two became more relaxed. They played some games, and if they won anything stuffed they gave it to the nearest kid. They ate some fried foods, rode a couple of rides, and generally had fun. Well, Naruto did. He couldn't exactly tell if Gaara was having fun. He didn't smile or laugh, but he did seem lighter.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Gaara's voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts. Come to think of it, he hadn't booked a room at the inn, and it was too late now.

"No, I forgot to book a room."

"You can stay with me. Kankuro and Temari, have their own houses, so it's just me there."

"Well if you're sure." Naruto followed the Kazekage back to his home. It was sparsely furnished, nothing but a few chairs and a lamp or two in the living room. Gaara led the blonde upstairs and showed him the guest bedroom. It too was sparsely furnished. A desk, bed, and lamp were all that was in the small room. Gaara showed him the bathroom, then told him that if there was anything he needed, he would be in the next room over. They said their good-nights, performed their nightly rituals, and went to sleep.

_**~Yet another short interruption for you lovelies. O.o I see you.~**_

**CRASH **"SON OF A COCK SUCKING BITCH!"

"Shut up you idiot, someone will hear you."

"Sorry, but you try running into a wall."

"You're just lucky that since the brat had that demon taken out he's been a deep sleeper. If he wasn't we'd be in trouble."

_Didn't Gaara say he lived alone? Who the hell are these guys? Their probably trying to kill Gaara! I need to stop them! _Naruto leapt from his bed, landing on soft feet so as to not warn the two intruders. He got a kunai from his bag and crept to the door.

"Hey Kai, didn't you say the kid had someone over?"

"Ya, why?"

"So then don't ya' think we should go looking for him?"

"You're right, let's start here."

Walking could be heard from the other side of the door, Naruto panicked. He couldn't let them see him, who knows what kind of weapons they had. Besides that, he'd lose the element of surprise, and as Kakashi always said, surprise was a ninja's best weapon. Naruto jumped right above the door, holding himself there with chakra. He watched as a slim, rather tall man entered the room, followed closely by a slightly shorter, stockier man.

"No one's here Kai, let's go."

"Idiot, someone was here, look at the bed, it's all messy. He obviously didn't just disappear. Find him"

Naruto had heard enough, he leapt from his hiding place, kunai bared, aiming for the short one. His attack hit dead on; he had just buried his kunai in the attackers head.

"So that's where you were hiding. I should probably thank you for killing Cresson, this way I don't have to share the reward with him, but still I can't let you get in my way." The tall one, Kai, pulled out a gun and aimed straight for Naruto. "Make a single move and you're dead punk." Naturally Naruto had to try and hit him. A single blast echoed throughout the house. Naruto hit the ground with a thud. "Shouldn't have gotten in my way kid. Now for the- argh." Sand had wrapped around Kai's legs, and was quickly working its way up. The last thing Kai ever saw was a pissed off Gaara. It was over in an instant, blood soaked sand fell to the ground. Gaara walked to the seemingly dead Genin, up close he could see Naruto's chest moving, barley, but it was moving. Gaara gingerly picked up his sweet Kitsune, and took off as fast as he could, searching for a medical nin. The damage was bad; the bullet had managed to lodge itself in Naruto's Frontal Lobe. If not for Kurama, Naruto would have died. As it was nobody was entirely sure that he'd make a full recovery. Word was sent to Konaha, and as he currently couldn't be moved (Due to his unstable condition) a reply was issued. Naruto would have to remain where he was until he had made a full recover. As for the two intruders, it was discovered that a rival village had put a price on Gaara's head. The number of guards he had tripled over night. All spare time he had was spent by Naruto's bedside. He refused to leave. It took three weeks before the wound was all healed, yet Naruto slept on. For some reason, he just wouldn't wake up. He wasn't in a coma, he could've woken up at any time, but he still slept. As a month passed, and still no sign of stirring, people began to lose hope.' _He's gone_ 'they said, _'he'll never wake up. Might as well snuff him out. It's for the best, really' _But Gaara wouldn't have it, this was the man he- well this was the man he loved. That was it, right? Gaara knew he felt strong emotions towards the little fox, and when he asked people about them he was told that it was love. Gaara was in love with Naruto, and now Naruto was _Gone._

_**Don't you just love it when a title is integrated into a story? I know I do. Tell me what you think of this chapter, I'll post the conclusion to Gone when psychoticgaaralover stops fussing over and rewriting it. As for me, well I'm in the middle of a Kenpachi x Reader story. Why you ask? BECAUSE I CAN! I wish pgl would have let me make that fight scene longer and bloodier. It would have been epic. But it's her story so, what can ya do? I'm bored now, I'ma go that why, Bye!**_


End file.
